


Mistake Day

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon-universe, Celebrations, Christmas fic, Cuties, Eren convinces Levi to like holiday celebrations, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Smut, Smutty, Why do they have so many names, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's never really liked anything to do with holidays, and it especially bothers him because he has to deal with his birthday being on Christmas. Eren has other ideas than letting him lock himself in his quarters, and treats him to a round of birthday sex to sway his view on holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake Day

**Author's Note:**

> They actually just need a reason to frick-frack.

Levi had never cared for any sort of celebration, even one named in his honor. However, he particularly despised his birthday. When he was younger, he recalled it being called mistake day by someone he knew. It wasn’t clear in his memory, and he didn’t really want to remember. His birthday had been regarded as nonsense, and he didn’t mind. 

Parties, holidays, and get-togethers all were frowned upon by the stern-appearing Corporal. That’s why he really, really didn’t like Christmas. As his birthday was December 25th, there was more holiday cheer and spirit than usual, and once Erwin had mentioned it once to a Petra, it was all over.

Within hours everyone in the Survey Corps Headquarters knew, and he couldn’t really do anything but watch in horror as the recently graduated trainees began to express their wishes of happiness upon him. He barricaded himself up in the room he’d taken as his personal quarters, not wanting to see a single damn person. He hadn’t even bothered to show up for dinner.

Celebrations really just weren’t his thing.

So he wasn’t expecting it at all when Eren Jaeger showed up at his door with a tray full of soup and bread and a hunk of meat special just for him. He frowned and silently backed away, not intending to allow the other to enter.

But Eren had different plans, gently pressing his way past Levi and smiling in greeting. Levi shook his head, closing the door and letting his hands drop uselessly to the side. “Evening, Corporal.” Eren said brightly, setting the tray down on his desk and turning to fully look at the other. 

“Good evening, Jaeger.” Levi replied stiffly, standing back and crossing his arm over his chest. 

Eren’s smile widened.

“Happy birthday, Levi.” He murmured, stepping forward and sliding his hand over the other’s cheek before bending down and kissing him softly. 

Levi took a moment to respond before kissing back, gentle and slow. The other grinned and deepened it a little, his fingers carding through the soft hair at the nape of Levi’s neck. Levi mewled quietly, backing out of it and frowning again.

“I don’t celebrate my...birthday.” He hesitated between words, his mind supplying the phrase mistake day again.

"Is that so?" Eren asked quietly, one hand cupping Levi's cheek as his thumb wandered over the Corporal's jawline.

"No, I'm afraid not." Levi responded, deadpan and not seeming very sorry at all.

“Alright, well, in that case, Merry Christmas.” Eren amended, his hand slipping down to frame the junction of Levi’s neck and shoulder.

“I...I actually don’t celebrate holidays at all.” The Corporal added, voice a little more emotional due to the sweet touches.

“Why not?” Eren tilted his head, gently rubbing the space just above Levi’s collarbone with his thumb. 

Levi inhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a brief second before turning aside and pulling himself out from beneath the other’s hands. “Because they’ve never done anything for me except cause grief.” He muttered, looking slighted by images of the past.

“Oh.” Eren watched him for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist from behind. “It’s okay. I understand.” 

And he did understand. Those years, the first of his birthdays and his first Thanksgiving, Christmas, those holidays after the fall of Shiganshina, had been terrible. Only when he’d joined the 104th had he begun to enjoy the holiday seasons again. 

He sensed Levi begin to relax back into his chest, and he smiled, nuzzling his nose into the hollow of soft skin where it met his jawline. Levi inhaled, smiling a little into the window, meeting Eren’s eyes in their reflection. “I know.” He breathed, closing his eyes.

Eren smiled again and drew Levi’s hands up with his own, cradling them to his chest. “Would you like to try and celebrate with me tonight? I brought us dinner.” He murmured, kissing the curve of his jaw again.

Levi hesitated, then turned in his arms, eyebrows drawn together and a shy smile on his face. “I’m not particularly hungry for food.”

The Titan-shifter smirked, both eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. “Oh? And do tell me, Corporal, what are you hungry for?” He teased, hands sliding down to rub suggestively at the smaller man’s hips.

A shudder ran through Levi’s body and he blushed more, leaning up to catch Eren’s bottom lip between his teeth. He worried it for a moment, then sucked on it with his lips for a second before pulling away with a wet pop. 

Eren exhaled sharply against Levi’s forehead and grinned weakly. “You tease.”   
“Damn straight, you brat.” Levi murmured, leaning up again and molding his mouth fully to Eren’s for a slow kiss. “And in response to your question; you know.”

“Yes, I do. Still, I like hearing you say it.” Eren said with a growing smirk, kissing the other back and following him down to continue. “But since it’s your birthday, I’ll let it slide.”

Levi snorted softly and closed his eyes, hands running up over Eren’s chest and barely catching on the broad pectoral strap of his 3DMG system. “Mmn...well, in that case, I think I should reward you, isn’t that right?” He breathed out, lips quirking.

“It is, indeed, sir.” Eren muttered, his fingers moving down and firmly grabbing two handfuls of Levi’s ass, hauling him forward so the Corporal’s legs were spread and Eren’s knee was jammed between them.

The shorter male gasped softly, arms flying up to rest around Eren’s neck, and the graduated 104th member chortled gently, rocking his leg up and forward to elicit a groan from the Corporal. Levi clutched at the back of Eren’s shirt, fisting his hands in the fabric as he let his younger counterpart guide him back to the bed.

“You sure you don’t want dinner first?” Eren asked as he gently drew Levi’s earlobe into his mouth, nibbling a little.

Levi took a moment before responding breathlessly, “I’ve rather worked up an appetite for you.”

Eren grinned brightly against Levi’s cheek and planted a light kiss there before gripping Levi’s hips and pulling him up to grind slowly against his legs. Levi mewled softly and tightened his previously relaxed grip around Eren’s neck, drawing him eagerly into a kiss. 

The younger groaned softly at the insistent mouth under his, and he left Levi’s hips in order to begin unlatching the Corporal’s 3DMG straps. Levi swallowed heavily and licked at the seams to Eren’s lips, urging the taller man to grant him access. 

Teasingly, Eren refused, instead sliding his tongue into Levi’s mouth and beginning to explore. Levi moaned quietly and curled the fingers of a single hand into Eren’s hair, tugging a little and drawing him closer.

He could feel the start of an erection stirring between his legs, and Eren seemed to already have lept into full hardness. Levi let another moan, this one a little louder, pull from his throat, and his other hand travelled down to rest on Eren’s lower back, nails scratching a little. 

Eren growled and ground his hips in a circle against Levi’s, the Corporal immediately knew there would be no actually consumption of dinner. More aroused than he had been in a while, Levi decided to allow himself to celebrate for once. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t appreciate his handsome young lover, after all. 

Using this as his reasoning, Levi wholeheartedly rutted up against Eren in response, getting him to moan and break their kiss. Gently, they worked each other into a rhythm, hips canting and their hands exploring over each other. 

Eventually, Eren worked all of Levi’s abdomen straps open, then slithered down the older man’s body to gently bite his thigh between the straps there. He fiddled with the clasp for a moment, then undid it with a flourish. Working in quite the same manner with all of the rest of the leather, he drew the gear off of Levi and left him without any hinderance to the removal of his clothes.

Levi reached down and fisted a hand in Eren’s hair, none-too gently pulling him up into a bruising kiss. He ended up pushing the other back down to the mattress, straddling him and quickly removing the younger’s straps. 

Eren tore Levi’s shirt open, unconcerned with the popped buttons and the abuse to the fabric. Only concerned with seeing and being able to touch more of his beautiful Corporal, he continued to rid the short male of garments, shoving the shirt along with his cravat off his shoulders.

The raven-haired man rolled his shoulders and let the fabric drop to the floor, reaching down and swatting Eren’s fumbling hands out of the way to open the front of his pants. Levi made a soft noise of relief as Eren sat up more, dismounting him and allowing him to slide backwards.

Jaeger pulled off his shirt and threw it aside, revealing tan skin and a toned set of muscles. Levi ran his hands over Eren’s chest fervently before swinging his legs out of bed and fighting with his tight pants to get them off. 

By the time he freed his legs, Eren’s boots had thudded to the floor and his belt had been stripped off, and Levi swiftly turned to draw the pants off. Eren hooked his fingers in Levi’s boxers and yanked them down, letting the shorter man’s cock spring to attention. 

Levi reached forward to rub at Eren through his remaining clothes, and the young man gently bumped his hips forward as they climbed onto the bed again. Eagerly, Eren moved over the other, accepting the vial of oil that was being offered.

He took a moment to spill a copious amount onto his fingers, gently spreading Levi’s legs for him and inserting a single digit. The tight warmth up to his knuckle made him hiss, the muscles constricting as Levi worked to relax himself. It took a few minutes, but soon, he was able to slide a second finger in and scissor them.

Levi gasped, tossing his head a little over-dramatically just to please Eren, and the younger man grinned, leaning down to kiss him before working the third finger in. The Corporal jerked slightly, and Eren snickered before curling his fingers, and he cried out, white flashing behind his eyes.

Eren laughed softly, kissing him again before drawing back and shakily lathering some of the oil over his cock. Levi sat up for a moment, reaching for a pillow and positioning it beneath his hips to offer more availability to his entrance.

The younger man smiled at him and adjusted himself, gently moving Levi’s legs so he could touch the tip of his cock to the tight pucker of muscle of his entrance. Levi smiled back a little and relaxed himself, preparing for the intrusion and moaning when Eren began to push in.

It was uncomfortable at first, as it always was, but the sex was always worth it in the end. It took Eren a few good moments to settle himself, hands quivering at Levi’s hips as he slid balls deep into the other man. 

A mewl caught in Levi’s throat and he closed his eyes, revelling in the tenderness in Eren’s grasp. “M-Move.” He exhaled, blinking and fixing his gaze at the other.

“Are you sure?” Eren muttered, hovering awkwardly over the shorter male. “Don’t wanna move before you’re ready.”

“I’m sure, now, move, brat!” Levi snapped, bucking his hips up and gritting his teeth as Eren whimpered.

“D-Damn, you’re tight...” Eren mumbled, adjusting his grip before giving a gentle thrust. 

“Shut it.” Levi growled, having long since lost his patience with the younger man. “And fuck me.”

Eren’s smile returned as he leaned over the other, bracing his hands above his shoulders and coaxing Levi to wrap his legs around his waist. When he did so, Eren took a deep breath and pulled out to the tip before slowly pressing back in.

Levi moaned breathlessly when the other struck his prostate, and without any guidance from the other, he growled and thrust his hips up, taking the other deeper. Eren gasped and began to move a little faster, growling gently and continuing.

“You like this, baby?” Eren asked in the familiar, breathy tone he adopted when the other clenched tight around him.

Levi smiled a little and pulled him down again, kissing over his throat and clavicle as he rocked his hips, asking for a more insistent pace. The other complied immediately, beginning to pick up the speed and intensity of his thrusts.

The petite Corporal whimpered, succumbing to the pleasure of Eren’s gentle treatment. He clawed desperately at Eren’s back for a second, then raked his nails down in a precise line. Eren snarled softly and shoved himself deeper into the other. 

“Fuck, Levi...” He moaned out, starting to thrust harder.

Levi cried out and jerked under the other, hands finding purchase wrapped around Eren’s upper arms. “E-Eren, fuck, please!” He gasped, arching his back and keening when the other hit his sweet spot again.

Pleased with himself at having found it so quickly, Eren began to pound into Levi’s prostate, grunting from the exertion of moving with such force with no respite. Levi wailed and dug his heels into Eren’s lower back, bucking slightly before reaching down and fisting his cock.

Eren continued to thrust, grinding his teeth together and hissing as he leaned in to pepper bites over Levi’s neck and upper chest. It didn’t take the Corporal too much longer to hit his peak and release, spilling all over their stomachs.

The other cried out and threw his head back as he came hard in Levi, burying himself there with a last, solid thrust. “Fuck, Levi!” He shouted, tense as he rode out his orgasm in the shorter male.

Eventually, he managed to shakily pull out, a string of cum connecting the tip of his cock to Levi’s leg. He laid down beside the other, trembling, and only came back too when Levi began to clean them up with his cravat, which had already been dirtied through wear that day.

Eren smiled sleepily and turned to his lover, drawing him into a sweet kiss. “Happy birthday, Levi.”

The words tugged a smile out onto Levi’s face, and he blushed furiously, cuddling up against the other. “Thank you, Eren. Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, Merry Christmas, to you, too.” The young man murmured, stroking Levi’s hair. 

Levi’s smile brightened, and he rested his head on Eren’s chest until his breathing evened out, and he was certain the younger male was asleep. “Thank you.” He whispered, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and settling down. 

Maybe celebrating wasn’t too bad, after all.


End file.
